Another really absurd day FF version
by vvchan
Summary: A random fanfic in an absurd world by Finny and Ver! Sephiroth starring! Enjoy it!It's just for fun but we love our dreamworld!


This is another absurd world story by Finny and me. Though it includes a character of the book "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer it's close connected to FF7...Sephiroth has his special appereance! So enjoy a lot of randomness!

Thanks to Wolfi for beta reading and thanks to Sephiroth for not killing Finny and me for that story! grins I'm glad you have humor...!

Oh...and greetings to Leandra!

Disclaimer: We do not own Edward Cullen and Sephiroth. They unfortunately belong to Stephenie Meyer and Squarenix . At least officially...;)

HAVE FUN! AND REVIEW!

**Another really absurd day...**

An new evening has just began. Finny and Ver are chatting like every other day and are both yet daydreaming again as every other day. Finny is thinking about teasing Edward with the all-too-famous cookies and Ver is thinking about conquering the world with the villain of Final Fantasy 7- Sephiroth.  
"You know what?" Finny suddenly asks.  
"What?"  
"I wish our dreams could come true."  
"I wish that, too."  
And you still remember where the adventures of the two girls take place? Yes, that's right. All is happening in the famous absurd world were really everything is possible!  
Ver looks up, grinning.  
"Finny, get the superplane started and pick me up here. We will have a really super cool evening with the two guys!!!"  
Finny joins Ver's grinning and starts searching the keys for the superplane.  
10 minutes later she's ringing Ver's doorbell and the two crazy and obsessed girls rush of to kidnap poor Edward Cullen again from his hometown Forks. As both girls are already used to it, it doesn't take them very long, especially because Edward always joins them gladly because he knows that the evening will be fun. So the three of them are in the superplane again when Finny asks Ver:  
"Say, do you actually know where Sephiroth lives?"  
Ver blushes immediately and makes a weird sound.  
Edward looks at the two girls in a very suspicious way.  
"Who is Sephiroth?"  
This question makes Ver freak out. How can someone not know Sephiroth? She grabs Edward and pulls him to the superplane internet pole and makes him Google.  
"So where do we have to go to pick him up?" Finny asks again impatiently as she wants the evening to begin.   
"MIDGAR!" Ver squeals suddenly and though this city doesn't really exist on the planet called "Earth" the navigation system of the superplane manages to find the town which was halfway destroyed by Sephiroth's meteor. You know – everything is possible.  
As soon as Finny has landed the plane Ver jumps out and starts yelling "SEPHIROTH!!!!!" with a very excited voice.  
The poor Ex-General who only had talked to Ver via internet before seems now to be shocked when he comes out of his house and finds himself hugged half to death by Ver.  
Edward, who has slowly left the plane is now staring at the scene and shooting glares at the silver haired man who tries to breath. Finny notices Edward's glare and tips him on his shoulder.  
"Edward, don't worry. See, Ver is happy and well...let us enjoy this evening!"  
Edward looks at her, his face is softening again and with a deep velvet voice he whispers right into Finny's ear.

"Sure, darling. So you will have to distract me all the time. I don't like male company. But I adore yours."

Finny blushes to the deepest crimson ever seen and Edward smiles at her.   
While Finny is blushing her brains out, Ver is still hugging Sephiroth. He finally gets a word out of his mouth.  
"Verena! I'm glad to see you here but would you mind not hugging me so tight?"

Ver blushes and lets go of the man. He takes a few steps backwards and seems to have trouble getting his thoughts back together. Edward and Finny walk closer to Ver and Sephiroth and they all wait for him to say something.  
After a few more minutes of silence Sephiroth gets back on track and looks at his guests.  
"I would like to invite you in for some afternoon tea."

Ver gladly follows Sephiroth into his house shooting admiring glances at him. They take seats in a huge living room and the host offers all of them tea. Understandably Edward doesn't take anything and looks upset over it. Sephiroth, however, doesn't notice this because he has his eyes on Ver.  
"Would you like some cookies?" he asks holding up a plate of Oreos. Ver stares at him for awhile and then faints. Sephiroth looks confused as he tries to wake Ver up.  
"Why did you faint, darling? It's not too hot for you, is it?" Ver blushes and shakes her head.  
"No it's fine. The cookies... they're.. an inside joke."  
"Oh.. So they mean something?" Ver nods.

"What do they mean, then?"

Ver blushes again and stuffs one of the cookies in her mouth. Sephiroth frowns but decides to let the matter go, for now.  
Finny is already laughing and Edward has become even paler by hearing the word "cookie".  
Ver washes the cookie down with tea and turns shyly to Sephiroth. He sees she has something to ask.  
"What is it, Verena-san?" he says with a little smile. Ver blushes yet again and mumbles something.  
"What was that? Can you say it again, Ver?"  
"Would you like to spend the evening with us?" Ver says a bit more loudly and looks at her hands.  
"I would love to spend my evening with you, Verena" he says quietly taking her hand in his. Ver faints in his arms.

(A/N: This is Finny writing and I don't really know what Sephiroth is like, so all of you who do, I'm sorry to make him so OOC (and British..). I would also like to remind you that this is still an absurd world, so how do we know that he isn't like that in this world...) (Ver's part again! )

Edward, who is not used to male concurrence around him sits suspiciously on his seat and glares at Sephiroth. It's even worse he can't drink or eat anything. Finny looks concerned when her eyes meet Edward's, but soon she has a huge smile on her face and searches something inside her backpack.  
"Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She squeals and takes out a thermo flask and enjoys Edward's even more confused face. Finny's grin grows even larger when she opens it and hands Edward a filled cup.

Edward's look suddenly lightens up a bit.

"Hey, I can drink that!"  
To her surprise Finny receives a bear hug from the gorgeous vampire which makes her blush again.  
(AN: I guess you all know what Finny gave him – what does a vampire drink? Alright!)  
Ver and Sephiroth turn to the two of them and Finny blushes even more because she is still hugged.  
"So, what do we want to do this evening? Any suggestions?" Ver asks, having an almost devilish grin on her face. "Or do you want to spend this evening alone?"  
The smile that comes across Edward's face know scares poor Finny even more than Ver's ridiculous questions.   
"Um...as I think this lady wouldn't survive an evening alone but blush to death I suggest we take the plane and have dinner somewhere nice? What about Paris?", Edward suggests.  
"Paris, city of love!!!" The two girls scream at the same time and the two men look at each other and shake their heads.  
The four are soon on the plane and as Ver is still weak from fainting that much Finny has taken over the steering wheel again after she had promised Edward more vampire tea if he lets her fly. Sephiroth has taken the seat next to her and seems to be very interested in Finny's great invention.  
"How fast does it go?"  
"Fast... Finland – Germany not even 10 minutes."  
"What happens if I press this red button?"  
Finny and Ver start screaming immediately and Ver jumps on Sephiroth as he tries to reach the button.  
"Ver? Everything alright?"  
"Um... if you don't hit this button, it is. This is for the missiles and we are right above Tokyo."

(Finny's turn again!)

Hearing the word missile Sephiroth gets a huge grin on his face and he turns to Ver.  
"Would it be possible for me to shoot one of those?" Ver rolls her eyes at him and tells him to ask Finny. He directs his gaze to Finny.  
"Um... I guess you could but only if you promise not to hurt anyone." Sephiroth nods eagerly and his eyes are gleaming. Suddenly he notices that Ver is still sitting on him. Ver realizes this, too and blushes very scarlet.  
"Are you comfortable there?" he asks with a gentle smile. Ver almost faints but the plane lands at that moment so she gets distracted.  
"Everyone out! We have arrived in Paris." Finny announces and gets off her seat. The four of them get out of the plane and stare at the magnificent Eiffel tower.  
"I thought this would be a suitable place, don't you agree Ver?" Verena grins and nods. Edward and Sephiroth both look puzzled.

(Ver, here you go... have fun with the restaurant.)

Eiffel tower restaurant---as high as you can go! Ver has a huge smile on her face. "ELEVATORS!", she squeals and rushes of pushing the button to call the elevator in a murderous speed.  
To everyone's surprise Finny has become even more quiet than usual for a Finnish.  
"Finny darling? Everything alright?", Edward asks concerned.  
Finny looks at him and whispers.

"Elevators scare me!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Right at that moment the door opens with a 'ping' and an excited Ver jumps immediately into the box. Edward takes Finny's hand and squeezes it gently.  
"Don't be scared. I'll keep you safe. Evil elevator won't hurt you."

The girl snuggles to Edward's chest during the devil machine is on its way up to the restaurant.

Entering the restaurant all the attention is given to the four and immediately a waitress is standing in front of them, ignoring the girls and trying to serve the two men as good as she can. So with the vampiric charm of Edward and the angelic appearance of Sephiroth the group gets the best place in the restaurant with a great view over the old city of Paris. Three of them are studying the menu while Edward is giggling quietly.  
"Edward?" Finny asks.  
"Haha... just read the thoughts of the people inside here. It is so funny! Some think we have been to carnival with him having silver hair and me being pale as death. Ha ha..! Oh...!" He turns to Sephiroth.

"Unfortunately I can't read the girls minds but I can receive at least some of yours. You should choose the Mousse au Chocolate. I've heard it is way better than Tarte au Citron."  
Next to him Finny blushes.  
"Finny?"  
"Just sounds so good when you speak French...!"

Edward smiles at her and makes her blush even more.  
While Finny is trying to get her cheeks back to their normal pale shade, Ver can't keep her eyes off of Sephiroth. He seems amused by this attention and stares back.  
"Maybe you should order, Verena-san. Unless you're planning to eat me?" He raises his eyebrow. Verena quickly turns her eyes back to the menu and tries to figure out what the names mean.  
The waitress then appears staring at Edward and Sephiroth. Edward doesn't seem to notice her but is speaking French to Finny who's smiling blissfully. Sephiroth rolls his eyes and orders for the whole bunch, except Edward, of course. So some boef bourgignon and coq au vin is ordered, together with lots of Mousse au Chocolate for all not blood suckers on the table. Sephiroth also orders wine for him and Ver. Finny thinks for awhile and then decides to stick with water.  
The waitress leaves with a wobbly walk and Edward chuckles.  
"What is it, Edward?" Finny asks him.  
"She can't decide who she likes best, me or Sephiroth."  
"Well...", both girls start. They look at each other and burst laughing.  
"It's truly a shame that you can't read their thoughts." Sephiroth says to Edward looking at the two girls almost falling off their chairs.   
"Finny? Is there some more of that "tea" of yours?" Finny finally manages to stop laughing.  
"Yeah, but I forgot it in the plane. I'm sorry." Edward looks extremely disappointed.  
"But don't worry, you can go hunting when we leave here, okay?"

Edward gets a malicious look in his eyes and he tilts his head to one side, grinning.

"Okay, if I get to hunt you."

Finny's eyes grow wide and she stares at Edward. He laughs but the grin stays on his lips.  
Verena has been following this scene with a smile. She hears Sephiroth mumble something to himself.  
"What was that, Sephiroth?"  
"Those two are acting so childishly."  
"Oh…"is all Ver gets out of her mouth when the waitress comes back with their meals. Edward immediately takes Finny's plate and begins feeding her. Sephiroth snorts and Ver hears him mumble something that resembles "just a bunch of kids." Verena looks at him curiously.  
"Am I a child, too?" Sephiroth looks at her for while. Ver's eyes have a sad glance now, as she doesn't want to be called a kid, though she is aware that she can behave really childishly.  
"Well,…",he begins his answer. "Perhaps you may be childish some time. But that really doesn't mean I don't like it." He gives her a soft grin and starts eating.  
Finny and Edward seems to be in their own world by that time. Finny is somewhere between blushing, squealing happily and chewing and the grin on Edward's face certainly has never been that immense. Nobody could ever imagine that this person was actually and over-100-year old vampire. Ver secretly thought that Edward might have never gotten past puberty and she is glad now he can't read her mind. Luckily Finny is so distracted by Edward and the delicious French food with the wine sauce, which makes her cheeks burn red again, that she doesn't notice the waitress shooting death-glares at her.  
"Mh, I definitely could get used to that!", she states between two spoons and earns an gorgeous grin from the bronze-haired, godlike boy, who bends down and whispers:   
"Well, actually I see no reason for not getting used to that my darling."  
Finny gulps and immediately starts coughing, her eyes, which first grew wide because of that shocking statement, soon begin to water and Edward immediately pats on her back.  
"Finny!!! Don't die!"  
Sephiroth and Ver watch the scene again with stunned expressions on their faces and Ver hands Finny her glass of wine to clear her throat again. Finny, without really watching what she's drinking, empties the whole glass and after some minutes she begins to giggle. So does Ver as she has had some wine before.   
After they had really yummy Mousse au Chocolate for dessert and Ver had to promise to Sephiroth to get the recipe for it soon the small group leaves the Eiffel Tower Restaurant again and the two men help the highly amused girls down and into the superplane which is certainly not steered my one of the females the next time.

(Finny………your part again!)

Sephiroth quickly takes the pilot's seat and grins seeing the missile button again. Edward carries giggling Finny to the other seat and places her on his lap. This causes her to giggle even more and blush slightly. Ver stands next to the two seats and looks lost. Then she gets a mischievous look in her eyes. She jumps on Sephiroth surprising him completely. He looks like he is going to throw her out the window of the now flying plane, but she just giggles. With a quiet sigh Sephiroth ignores the girl and steers the plane.  
"Umm... Sephiroth? Where are we going?" Ver asks after a few minutes. All the giggling is starting to make the silver haired man look a bit aggravated and you never know what he is going to do.  
"Sahara." Ver stares at him.  
"Why? There's nothing but sand there."  
"Finny-san said I could shoot one missile. I'm about to hold her for that promise."

Finny doesn't even notice that her name was mentioned. She is far too comfortable sitting in Edward's lap. Edward is whispering to her ear and all Ver can hear sounds very much like French. Ver rolls her eyes at them and focuses on secretly leaning on Sephiroth. Her efforts don't go unnoticed and she sees a warm smile on his lips.

(Okay Ver, enjoy your time in Seph's lap.)

While Ver is definitely enjoying her time in Sephiroth's lap, a soft giggling sound fills the air in the plane and some French whispers break the silence.  
"Finny, ma chere, j'adore comment tu souris!" Finny answers with a deep blush and snuggles closer on Edward's chest.  
The superplane is now close to Sephiroth's destination and suddenly his bright green eyes start to shine even more as his finger gets closer to the red button.  
"Missiles!!!!" He squeals as if he was back to a 5-year-old-boy status and Ver almost has the impression that little stars are shooting out of his eyes towards the famous button.   
"Everything alright, Sensei?" She asks.  
"As soon as I hit that button everything will be perfect!" He grins and hits it. A noise from each side of the plane can be heard and just some seconds later two rockets are heading towards the Sahara sand. Sephiroth has gotten up and his face is pressed against the windshield of the plane to follow the way of the missiles.

(Finny's turn!)

Finny looks up from Edward's lap and glances over to the exited man. She stands up and walks over to Verena.  
"Is he okay?" she whispers to the other girl and raises her eyebrow at the man.  
"I'm not sure" Ver says back and stares at him.   
„Everything is perfect!" Sephiroth says and starts waltzing with Ver. Suddenly there is music playing and Edward joins the dancing with Finny.  
Before she starts dancing, Finny activates the autopilot so they don't crash down. She also puts in the coordinates for a small island in the Caribbean.

(AN Ver: I just want to remind you that this is a really REALLY absurd world. So, we are aware that all we write may be OOC...but still, it's our absurd world and our silly dreams. Just enjoy it!)

Unfortunately Finny and Ver have to realize way too soon why they usually stay away from all that resembles to something sportive. Ver, being the klutz that she is traps over her own feet and looses her balance. Poor Sephiroth however didn't know the level of Ver's clumsiness before and reacts too slow to prevent them both from falling and because of Edward still whispering some French words to Finny while dancing the two of them are so distracted that they don't see the other two lying on the floor and with a huge noise and shocked exclamations there are suddenly four persons on the floor, two of them blushing, two of them looking extremely stunned.  
Ver, whose face has become scarlet, rubs against her head and suddenly bursts into laughers.  
Edward, who ,thanks to his vampire status, didn't get hurt, is immediately on Finny's side again, asking her if everything is alright.  
Sephiroth, who was buried under the girls, tries to stand up again and softly shakes his head.  
„Sephiroth? Are you ok?", Ver asks concerned, slightly afraid of Sephiroth being upset now.  
To everyone's surprise he starts laughing in a deep, soft voice.  
„I mean, you told me you were clumsy, but I never thought it was so extreme!"  
Now Edward is laughing, too and his musical laugh almost makes Finny faint in his arms.  
"Haha...well, I guess you have never seen the two girls at Karaoke. I tell you it was the funniest evening I ever had!"  
Suddenly there is an alarming sound in the plane and a robotic voice calls :

"Temperature too hot. Please cool down the systems!"  
You may ask what happened? In the meantime you should know that Finny and Ver are blushing to no end and their cheeks are burning.

(Finny!)

Sephiroth raises his eyebrow at the girls who are starting to look like tomatoes.  
"It's talking about you. Maybe you should go take a shower or something."

At that moment, the plane lands with a loud thump and the girls fall to the floor again. Edward quickly grabs Finny in his arms and opens the door. They are indeed on a small island in the Caribbean. Edward runs off to the beach and throws Finny, who is screaming from the top of her lungs, in to the ocean. He then returns to the plane for Ver. Sephiroth, however, has already lifted her up and is carrying her to the waterline. Ver has now realized what is happening to her and tries to hang on to Sephiroth without much success. She soon joins Finny in the shallow water.  
"Maybe that'll cool them down." Edward says, standing next to Sephiroth, who nods in agreement. Ver and Finny are sitting in the ocean, stunned and not really grasping what had just happened. They suddenly start laughing again. Soon water is being splashed allover and the two girls are giggling. Sephiroth, whose silver hair is moving quietly in the gentle breeze and Edward, whose skin is sparkling like a thousand little diamonds, are watching this scene with a smile on their lips.

(AN Finny: A funny note here. I just realized that Edward is taller than Sephiroth by one inch. Isn't that interesting?)

(So….here's Ver again…. )

After about half an hour splashing water at each other and searching for beautiful shells in the sand Finny and Ver return to the two men.  
"That was fun! Although we won't forgive you that you didn't warn us!" They state.  
Edward pinches Finny softly and grins:

"Would have been only half the fun if I had done that!"  
"Edward!" Finny tries to look a bit upset, but the vampire, who already is used to that playful attitude gives Finny a dazzling look with his gorgeous golden topaz-eyes.  
Suddenly there is a loud sneeze.  
It's Ver, whose clothes are as wet as Finny's, due to their little meeting with the ocean. Now a light breeze has caught here and she's shivering all over.  
"Ver, how can you freeze? We're on a Caribbean island!", Edward asks with surprise. The girl looks up and has a crooked smile on her face.   
"Well, I think I can freeze really everywhere…!"And again she sneezes.  
Meanwhile Finny pinches Sephiroth and points towards Ver.  
(…and Ver gives the charge again to Finny…)

Sephiroth looks form Finny to Ver and back again.  
"What do you want me to do?" Finny grins.  
"What do you think? She's cold and you're a gentleman."

Sephiroth thinks for a moment and then calmly takes his shirt off. Finny blushes and looks back at Edward. Ver blushes even deeper than the other girl. Sephiroth doesn't seem to notice this but walks over to her and hands the shirt over. She puts it on and almost faints when he wraps his arms around her, too. Finny is watching this, blushing on Ver's behalf, with Edward on her side. He chuckles and pats Finny on the shoulder.  
"Would you like a dry shirt, too?" and without an answer from the stunned girl he pulls off his shirt. Finny does faint but Edward catches her before she hits the ground. He smiles down at her and puts the shirt on her. He looks over to Sephiroth, who is still holding Ver.  
"Maybe we should call it a night. The ladies have had enough blushing and fainting for one night." Edward says and takes Finny up to his arms. Sephiroth does the same to the still blushing and now again fainting Verena and they carry the girls back to the plane.

(Verena will write the rest...)

Back in the plane, where hot green tea with lots of honey is immediately served Edward and Sephiroth take the front seats and while Edward is checking the navigation Sephiroth is allowed to steer the plane for a second time this evening (Edward enjoys it as Sephiroth flies even faster than Ver usually does.). Soon again the superplane is landing again on a huge field next to a large grey house. Ver's home. After some minutes searching for the key Ver finally manages to open the front door. Finny is almost asleep in Edward's arms by now and with a huge grin on her face Ver shows them the guest room with the huge double sized bed.  
"Keep her safe, ok?", She smiles at Edward. Finny makes a last giggle and blushes slightly.  
Meanwhile Sephiroth has taken a look around in the house and was detected by one of Ver's cats. The little black white devil jumps towards Sephiroth and starts purring immediately.   
"Hey, Lucy, don't make me jealous!", Ver smiles tiredly as she enters the room.  
"Say, Ver, where can I sleep?", asks the gorgeous silver haired man.  
Ver blushes, points towards her bed and faints immediately. The Sephiroth wall scroll is smiling at Sephiroth. In the guest's room you can hear Edward's soft chuckle. "Finny, please don't die because I sleep shirtless!"

The End

So...that's another really absurd day in Finny's and Ver's dreamworld. We hope you enjoyed it!

(Did someone count the fainting? Or the blushing? Or the fainting and blushing done at the same time?)


End file.
